marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
She-Hulk
She-Hulk, a.k.a. Jennifer Walters, is a Marvel Comics superheroine from the 'Incredible Hulk' franchise. Backstory Jennifer Susan Walters, the cousin of Bruce Banner (Hulk), is the small and somewhat shy daughter of Los Angeles County Sheriff William Morris Walters and Elaine Walters. Operatives of Nicholas Trask, a Mafia crime boss who had crossed paths with her father, shot and seriously wounded her on a day that Bruce Banner happened to be in town for a visit. Since no other donors with her blood type were available, Banner provided his own blood for a transfusion; as they already shared the same blood type and DNA, his radioactive blood, combined with her anger transformed Jennifer into the green-skinned She-Hulk when the mobsters tried to finish her off at the hospital. Powers A transfusion of gamma-irradiated blood from her cousin Bruce Banner (the Hulk) granted Jennifer Walters superhuman powers (and she kept her mind from the start). In her She-Hulk form, she possesses enormous superhuman strength, which even when calm makes her one of the strongest known women in the Marvel Universe. As She-Hulk, Walters is exponentially stronger than she is in her Jennifer Walters form; therefore any extra strength gained as Jennifer Walters through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form even stronger. After being defeated by the Champion of the Universe, She-Hulk exercised for several months in her Jennifer Walters form, resulting in a significant gain in strength and muscular mass in her She-Hulk form and allowing her to soundly defeat the Champion in a rematch. At this time she was able to effortlessly sustain the Thing's maximum weight with a single arm, while her strength was greatly restrained by a "Jupiter suit," and she was shown as considerably stronger than Hercules. Her base strength level has since receded. She-Hulk's body is superhumanly durable and nearly impervious to force, pain, and disease: her skin can withstand extremes of temperature, as well as tremendous stresses and impacts without puncture wounds or lacerations. Her enhanced physiology renders her immune to all terrestrial diseases. She-Hulk also possesses a healing factor, which enabled her to completely recover, within minutes. Gameplay She-Hulk is a physical powerhouse who excels in close combat. She has the second highest stamina of all the female characters in the game and among the highest overall, surpassed only slightly by Thor, Hulk, Haggar, and Tron Bonne. Her moves not only exceed in damage, but also range and speed, making her one of the fastest heavy characters in the game. Her Chariot allows her to further rush against opponents, and many of her moves can hit OTG. Because of her mobility and throws, she is considered a Mix-Up Rushdown character, able to stay close to her foe at all times and use perform powerful extended combos, but she also fills the role of a Hard Hitter & Battery characters quite well because of her high health and ability to perform her combos with using her hyper combos. Command Normals & Special Attacks * Heavy Strike: '''She-Hulk grabs the opponent and hits them. Low attack is a forward grab, medium attack grabs the opponent out of the air, and heavy attack is a lunging throw that will dizzy the opponent if it hits. * '''Somersault Kick: '''A backwards somersault that acts as an anti-air attack. * '''Runner's Start: '''She-Hulk goes into an Olympic sprinting stance. * '''Chariot: She-Hulk sprints forward. Can be followed up with three different types of attacks. She can perform Torpedo, a low hitting ground punch, with low attack. Clothesline, where she does a wall jump onto the opponent, can be performed with medium attack. Heavy attack does a Somersault Kick. Hitting the special button will cause her to stop. * Savage Swing: Swings a large lamppost at the opponent, causing a wallbounce on hit. This is a new move for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Taking Out The Trash (Level 1): It is an anti-air that grabs the opponent from the air by their leg and spins them, before hurdling them towards the far opposite end of the screen. It can easily be comboed afterwards. * 'Emerald Cannon (Level 1): '''Drop kicks the opponent into the air, performs an airborne body slam, and crushes the opponent with a back-first dive. These other moves are known as Emerald Impulse and Emerald Disaster. * 'Road Rage (Level 3): 'A car appears behind She-Hulk, threatening to run over her. She pushes her opponent aside to catch the speeding vehicle. She tosses it upwards and it lands on the opponent. The combo finishes with the car exploding at point-blank range of the opponent. If She-Hulk uses this move outside of grab range, the car passes through the screen, striking the opponent if they are in the way. Can be comboed afterwards. X-Factor Changes in ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Changed to be a heavier character. * cr.L. cannot be rapid fire canceled into itself. * Reduced movement distance of cr.H. (slide). * Added new move "Savage Swing". * If no commands are input for a moment after Runner's Start, a Chariot with super armor properties can be activated. * Torpedo from Runner's Start transitions faster. * Clothesline from Runner's Start transitions faster. * Opponent flies off further after being hit by Torpedo. * Hitting an airborne opponent with Clothesline causes a wall bounce. * Emerald Cannon causes you to lunge move forward. * Number of hits in Taking out the Trash can be increased through rotating the joystick. Theme Song Trailer Quotes * Don't think you're getting off easy just 'cause I'm a girl Hulk. (intro) * I hope you've prepared a strong defense. (intro) * Today, I'm judge, jury, and executioner. (intro) * This won't take long. (intro) * Is that it? (taunt) * Got ya now! (taunt) * Case closed! (match win) * I wish my cases were this quick. (match win) * I'm outta your league... In so many ways. (match win) * She-Hulk smash! Heh... Imagine. (match win) * Don't think about suing now that I've trashed you, because I'll kick your ass in court too! * Hey, no hard feelings, right? Give me a call if you ever need a good lawyer. * I wonder if I win court cases because the jury's afraid I'll do to THEM what I just did to YOU. * Someone once called me Phoenix Wright with muscles. Then I called them an ambulance. * You just got pulverized by 700 pounds of lean, green muscle, sweetie. Special Quotes Ending Trivia * She-Hulk has a cameo appearance in Marvel Super Heroes, in Thanos' stage, as one of the heroes turned to stone. * Fans have noticed She-Hulk's similarity to R. Mika's moveset with hint of Guile's. But her moveset is much more similar to El Fuerte's (especially in her Running Start special which can be followed by many attack options, much like his Habanero Dash). * She has an alternate color scheme that makes her Lyra (the other She-Hulk) from the Frightful Four, a scheme that makes her Red She-Hulk, and a scheme based on her Ultimate appearance (Red and Ultimate She-Hulk are both different versions of Betty Ross, the former in Earth-616, the mainstream Marvel universe). For Ultimate, she gets a color scheme based off Lyra to replace the dropped "Frightful Four" Lyra color, and gets others based off her Fantastic Four uniform and Gray She-Hulk. Her DLC costume is her lawyer clothes. * After beating Deadpool, She-Hulk will mention that "If this game were made in 1991, I'd be the one hitting you with the health bar!", a reference to the days when She-Hulk was the comic character famous for having no fourth wall. ** It goes a step further in UMvC3 with her intro quote with Deadpool as she claims she can still break the fourth wall and as stated in the after match quote with Deadpool that if there were ever a MvC4 she'd beat him there too. * After beating Iron Man, she refers to the events of the 90s Contest of Champions, where she lost her match-up against him. * She breaks the fourth wall during her winning pose as she poses and looks directly to the camera and gives a flirty thumbs up. This may serve as a reference to her older comics where She-Hulk frequently broke the fourth wall before the creation of Deadpool. * She makes a reference to 2000 AD's Judge Dredd when she is first in the line up. * When switching out with Hulk in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, she yells, "Bruce!" with Hulk likewise yelling, "Jen!", showing their relationship as cousins through referring to each other on a first name basis. (which may hint that the Hulk is in his "Green Scar / Worldbreaker" persona rather than the Savage persona, but it is known that the Savage Hulk persona has enough intelligence to call people by "nicknames"). * She-Hulk also seems to be aware of Phoenix Wright's popularity and gets offended at some remarks, as one of her win quotes says that "Someone once called me 'Phoenix Wright with muscles', I called them an ambulance." * She-Hulk's rival appears to be Zero. Both were seriously injured before obtaining an actual role in their series and fight for justice using brute force (along with an attitude). Artwork She-Hulk MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel Vs Capcom 3 She-Hulk artwork. Colors24.JPG|She-Hulk's UMvC3 Alternate Costumes. oldcolors10.jpg|''MvC3'' Alt. Color: Frightful Four Lyra. she-hulk00.png|She-Hulk's movelists. 6e29f28b702721545c39446ebd7827ae.jpg|Lawyer DLC Costume. f52ac78a95b4d4b45400d67e7b58bfe6.png|She-Hulk Winning Pose. s shehulk00 bm nomip s shehulk00 bm nomipout.png|She-Hulk Full Victory Pose. She-hulk ultimate poster.jpg|Ultimate She-Hulk Wallpaper. she hulk 1.png|''UMvC3'' ending 1. she hulk 2.png|''UMvC3'' ending 2. Also See She-Hulk's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds She-Hulk's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:She-Hulk Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 es:She-Hulk